classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Murasame
image:Murasame.gif How to Obtain Dropped From : Historical Background Murasame Muramasa (Murasame is a bastardization of Muramasa, though is a more common rendering in present decades) was a historic Japanese swordsmith from Ise Province in the late 16th-early 17th century CE during the early Edo Period. Muramasa, though brillant, was considered insane (sort of an archetype of the mad scientist merged with a swordmaker). He fell out of favor when the Shogunate was created due to his weapons killing many of the Shogun's friends and a Muramasa blade even wounding the Shogun once (they were renowned for their sharpness). As such, the Shogun forbade his Samurai from wearing Muramasa blades. In Japanese legend, a Muramasa blade placed in a stream would cut a leaf or fish flowing down the stream's current if they were in its path. The two halves of the leaf would then float around the blade (as opposed to a Masamune blade). In this story, a passing Monk noted Muramasa had a fine sword, but it was an evil, bloodthirsty blade that doesn't discrimate what it cuts, noting "It may just as well be cutting down butterflies as severing heads". It eventually came to be thought of as a demonic blade, cursed with having to draw blood after it is drawn before it can be returned to its sheath and it was also purported to generate a bloodlust in those who wield it. As such, it was supposedly wielded by evil characters. In legend, Muramasa was made a student or rival swordsmith of Masamune (historical embellishment since Muramasa lived about 2 centuries after Masamune). Muramasa and Masamune's blades were often contrasted with one another. Additional Note: Murasame has no relation to either Muramasa or Masamune. The sword is oringinally referenced in a famous 19th century fictional work, the Nanso Satomi Hakkenden. In this series, the blade of the Murasame is constantly wet, allowing it to cut more smoothly and preventing it from binding. This reference can be seen in the added effect: water damage of this sword. [this will be disambiguated when SE adds Masamune to FFXI and linked to in this article. Until then, it will reside here] Masamune Masamune was one of Japan's most famous swordsmiths. He lived in the early-mid 14th century during the late Kamakura Period. Blades made by Masamune had a reputation for superior quality as well as for beauty of design. This was considered remarkable for a time when katanas and other blades were made from impure metal. In Japanese legend, a Masamune blade placed into a stream would not cut any leaf or fish crossing its path; all would be deflected around the blade (as opposed to a Muramasa blade). In this story, a passing Monk noted Masamune had a finer sword than Muramasa, since it doesn't harm innocent things or creatures nor anyone or anything undeserving of being harmed. It was considered a holy blade wielded by virtuous characters. As such, it was wielded by warriors who have mastered inner peace. category:weaponscategory:Great Katana